Forever Dawn
by fictionfangirl3
Summary: Nessie and Jake do go to Rio in BD. Five years later then end up in Forks and guess who they see. Sorry bad at summaries. Deal with it. Rating may go up soon. for a nessie/jake reason ;0
1. Say What?

**A/N: i own nothing (dry sob, dry sob, dry sob) i wish i did but i dont.**

1. Say what?

_Dear Renesmee,_

_I love you and don't ever forget it not even for a minute. I sent you with Jake because he loves you and will protect you. I wish I could go with you but this is if your father and I can't see you. I'll personally come and get you, if I can. We will always be together in our hearts forever and don't forget it. I'll send you a letter when its safe for you to come home._

Love your mother, Isabella CullenI've read that note a thousand times. My parents are vampires. No not like the Hollywood versions. No fangs, no coffins, in fact they don't even sleep or eat or even age. I know weird but lucky me I'm half human half vampire living with my mom's best friend that's a werewolf. Some of the vampires have special talents well besides the inhuman speed and strength witch all vampires and hybrids have. My mom, Bella can shield herself and others from mental attacks, my dad, Edward can read minds, one of aunts is psychic, and her husband can control people's emotions I can go into people minds by touching them I can also let them see into my mind. My mom gave me the note about five yeas ago. When I was like five months old. The way I age is accelerated but it gradually slows so now I'm ageing at the rate of a human and my physical appearance is a fifteen-year-old teenager. I'm living with my mom's friend Jake who is like a brother to me in Rio.

"Nessie!" Jake yelled from the other room, pulling me from my thoughts. I hurried over to him.*

"Yea?" I asked hurrying over there.

"I've been thinking,"Jake began

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yea. It happens occasionally. So I was thinking, you remember the small island I took you to for your birthday about two years ago?" Jake asked

"Yea, it was nice." I said sitting down next to him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go there tomorrow and run around. "Jake said shrugging.

"Sure why not." I said getting up and decided to change the subject "What do you want for dinner?"

"What ever" Jake said turning on the TV. _Some responsible adult you turned out to be_. I thought sourly. I went into the kitchen and found something to make him.

"Dinner's on the stove." I told him and went to my room to do something to keep me busy. I cleaned my already clean room. I decided to read a book. I most likely read it already but I didn't care. I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't sure how long I was reading. Jake opened the door.

"Hay." He said

"What?" I responded closing the book

"Just thought I'd say good night." Jake lied smoothly

"Well 'night." I said while trying to push him out the door, I succeeded.

I slammed the door closed, I was board so I lay in my bed and thought about when I was living with my parents. I must have fallen asleep. I remembered what I dreamed about it was about my parents. Jake doesn't think I remember them at all, but I remembered almost everything. Jake like that I don't know about my parents, he thinks that I shouldn't know for some reason. I checked my clock in my room. It said that it was six o'clock. I decided that it was too early to get up so I started to think about my parents and I started drawing in my notebook. I wasn't paying attention on what I was drawing, but I looked at my paper it was a picture of my mom, dad and me as a child. I took a good look at the picture, folded it in half and put it in my pants pocket. I took out my drawing book and started drawing my mom. Jake didn't really care if drew her because he knows I've scene pictures of her. I shaded in her hair and her eyes. I stared at the pictures and put it on my cork board with the other ones of her and Jake. Jake's proud of my drawings he says I'm his little artist. I heard Jake walking around in the living room it sounded like he was pacing and worried about something. I went to the living room and looked at him it took him a moment to realize I was there. As soon as he did he stopped walking and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing." Jake lied I put my arms across my chest.

"Jake you can't lie to me. Every time you lie your heart rate goes up and you look down to the right," I stated madder of fact like. Jake looked at me with disbelief and I put my hand on his shoulder. _Tell me the truth_ I thought sourly and Jake nodded

"OK later when where on the island," Jake said shrugging my hand off. He disappeared to his room. I went back to my room too. About an hour later Jake knocked on my door.

"Yea," I asked getting up.

"You ready?" Jake asked me.

"Yea let's go," I said putting Jake's backpack on my back

Jake and I took a taxi to the docks where we got on a boat. Jake drove the Boat to the west side of the island. Jake went into the forest to transform to a wolf. I waited there until he came back with his clothes in his mouth. I put them in the bag. Jake started running and I followed. I caught up with him after a few feet.

_First one around three and half times? _I thought putting my hand on his furry back while easily keeping up with his pace.

_Yea._ He thought and I picked up the pace with Jake on my heels. I let him beat me for the first three laps but I beat him by three meters.

"Nice job dog boy. Now what where you thinking about earlier?" I asked sitting on a tall rock so I was eyelevel with Jake. I put my hand on his head. I saw what looked like a house, some people and a few wolves. One person kept showing up. I came to one accusation "You want to leave!"

Jake shook his head._ Then what?_ I thought to him

_It's just a visit._ He thought

_When did you decide this?_

_Yesterday._

_OK. Where?_

_Forks, it's a small town in Washington_

_AMERICA! We're going to America!_ Jake shook his head. _WE are going to America right? _

_No you need to stay her_

_What? No I'm going. You can't just leave the country and leave me here._

I took off running straight through the island. Jake kept on warning me to run on the perimeter of the island, but right then I didn't care. I suddenly took off the backpack and through it on the ground. I stopped. I heard some voices. I couldn't believe I didn't hear them earlier. I also noticed that Jake stopped following me. I let curiosity get the better of me and went near the voices; I figured what's the worst that could happen? If I got caught I can run around the island in less than three minutes at top speed. I got closer to the voices and they became more distinct, there where eight of them four girls and four boys. I went closer until I could see them. I half-hid behind a tree. One of them looked in my direction. I ducked behind the tree. I turned around and two of them where in front of me. I gasped at the sight of them

"You where… and then you where." I stuttered pointing from where they where. Pretending to be a stupid human. I backed up around the tree to the others they followed not taking there eyes of f of me. I stupidly walked in to the circle they formed. I tripped over a branch on the ground. One of them asked me a question in Spanish I didn't get. One of them must have realized that.

"Esme, she doesn't speak Spanish." One of them wispier in the other ones ear.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked me extending her hand to help me up.

"Your hearts don't beat, but you still are alive." I whispered.

"And whet do you think we are?" the blond girl asked me

"Blood suckers." I said. That's what Jake always called me I didn't think anything of it until I saw her face she looked like she wanted to hit me as hard as she could. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Answer her question. What's your name?" The blond girl asked me

Vanessa." I said ignoring the other girl's hand. I noticed two of them looked down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move but I dared not to turn my head.

I started to walk the direction of the boat then brook out into a sprint, but one of them grabbed my arm. I took the option to look into her mind. It took me three seconds to get every thing I needed. I got names, addresses, and phone numbers. I went over the names in my head. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward.

"Pleas stay" the girl Alice asked me.

"Do I have an option in that?" I asked.

"No not really." She said smiling

"Then I guess I could." I said.

"Good. Wow I like your necklace." She said and my hand automatically went to the necklace as I squeezed it really hard.

"It was my mom's." I said looking down.

"Oh what happened to her?" She asked sadly

"She died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago."

"It's important to you isn't it."

"Yes very." I let go of my necklace.

I put my hands in my pockets and felt the picture of my mom I drew. I rapped my hand around it I heard the paper crumble as they quietly talked to them selves so I couldn't here. The blond one looked at me and one of them came towards me I automatically took a step back. The oldest woman looked at me

"Can I see your picture?" She asked like I was a kindergartener.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm five." I said taking out the one picture of my mom.

"The other one too." She said not looking at the paper and I obeyed taking the one I hade in by back pants pocket. She looked at them and stared at one of the other girls and me, then handed the papers on to some one else that did the same thing they all did. I stared at the girl and noticed there was a small resemblance between her and the girl I drew.

"Oh my god, Bella!" the pixy girl Alice said showing the girl the pictures. At her name I immediately looked up.

I should go." I said "my brother, Jake will start looking for me soon."

"Ok" one of them said absently. I ran before they could chant their minds. Jake was already there still a wolf. I started the boat. I looked back and saw them by the dock.

"Oh shoot the backpack." I said and Jake turned around to revile the backpack tied around his front leg. I put my hand on his head "Well aren't you resourceful"

_Well I couldn't put it on my back _Jake thought

_That would hake been fun to get off ._I countered like it was a game I removed the backpack.

_Thanks, but that would have been fun to take off._

_No problem_I thought removing my hand and focused on driving the boat. It took me about tem minutes to drive to the docks. I got off the boat the second I pulled up. Jake followed me out

"Hay when did you change back?" I asked

"Like five minutes ago." Jake responded grinning. We grabbed a taxi back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid and didn't listen to you." I said when we where inside.

"Yea what was with them?" Jake asked

"I don't know but I couldn't here their heart's beat." I said

"Really? What did they look like?" Jake asked surprised and angry at the same time.

" There where eight of them. Four women. Four men. Two of the girls had brown hair, one girl had blond hair, and the other girl had short black hair." I said sitting on the couch.

"What did they want?"

"Don't know, but I had a picture in my pocket and they took it."

"What was the picture of?"

"The island."

"Oh so it didn't have any one's face on it?"

"No."

"Ok good."

"So are we still going to America?"

"Sure you can come. If you behave."

"Sweet when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok. How long are we staying?" Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "Jake How long?"

"A week maybe two."

"Awesome."

"Go pack."

"Gladly" I said getting up walking into my room.

I put two weeks worth of clothes in a bag. In another bag I put my mp3 player, my sketchbook, a few pencils, a pack of cards, and a folder with pictures of my mom in them. I put one picture of my family in there too. I looked at the picture and almost dropped my bag. I recognized them from earlier. I couldn't tell Jake I shouldn't tell him. Well for now it's my little secret. When I finished packing I laid on my bed. Replaying the events in my head. I closed my eyes. A minute later I heard a scream. I looked at my clock it said that it was one in the morning. I got up and changed my clothes. I heard Jake on the phone.

"Hey Billy. Are you still living on the Rez?" Jake asked. I remember Jake saying something about his Fathers name being billy so I stopped listening in.

"Hay your up. Good." Jake said getting off the couch.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked

"In an hour of two." Jake said as I sat next to him on the couch

"Cool." I said turning my attention to the TV. Jake started talking about how I would enjoy things, but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hay you ready to go?" Jake asked some time later.

"Yea let me get my stuff." I said walking into my room and grabbed my things.

I put my carry-on bag over my shoulder. We walked out to the car I put my things in the trunk. We got on the plain with seconds to spare.

"Get some sleep." Jake said once we where in the air. I didn't realize how tired I was. I took my mp3 player out and turned it on to droned out the noise of the plain. With in five minutes I was asleep. The next thing I new Jake was nudging my arm so I would wake up.

"We there yet?" I asked groggily

"Yea." Jake said. Well apparently what he meant was that we had a layover, and an hour to kill once we got past security.

"We could play cards, or I could draw another picture of you." I suggested killing time.

"Let's just play cards." Jake said.

I got the cards out and shuffled them. Our plain was apparently early so we got on it. The second the plain was in the air Jake fell asleep. I crashed like half an hour later while I was drawing a random picture. I woke up like two hour late to the pilot on the intercom saying that we where landing. I put my sketchbook away and woke Jake up. We landed a minute later. Jake and I got the luggage I looked at the people and then I saw some one move just a little to fast when getting the luggage. I stared at the group for a moment, but when they looked at me I quickly turned away. I watched the luggage while Jake got a car. He came back with keys in his hand.

I handed him his bad and headed off we drove for about an hour and a half we came to a small house in the middle of a forest. I was looking out the window when we pulled up. We got out of the car I grabbed my carry on bag and left the rest of the stuff in the car. I leaned on the house and Jake knocked on the door. Three boys answered the door and stared at Jake

"Seth! Leah!" One of them jelled in to the house. They didn't notice me so I stayed where I was. Two others came to the door.

"Jake! Wait till I tell," he trailed off when he saw me. "They don't know you're here do they?"

"I thought they left already." Jake answered

"Who?" I asked finally stepping away from the house.

"Nobody important." Jake said before any of them could even think of opening their mouths.

"Billie's inside." The girl said I guessed she was Leah.

"He's right behind you." I corrected her. They stared at me like I was crazy. "What he is?"

"Nessie." Jake hissed under his breath I really hope nobody heard him

.

"Jake?" Some one asked behind Leah I assumed it was Billie

"Yea?" Jake responded as Billie who was to my surprise was in a wheelchair come out

.

I put my hand on Jakes shoulder. _Sorry to disturb this hallmark moment, but you can cry if you want I won't laugh, too much_ I thought

_Not Funny._ Jake thought back

_Ok, we came, we saw, now let's leave before we all start crying_ I thought and removed my hand.

I heard some thing from the street about a mile away. I was loud- well to me at least. I locked my jaw together and sucked it up

"Are you ok?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Yea. It's just some thing I hear." I said

"Cars?" Jake assumed

"Yea it sounds like a Ferrari and a Volvo." I said. I was getting good at naming cars from the sound it makes. Everybody looked at me. "Yes the half breed speaks."

"Are you sure it was a Ferrari and a Volvo?" Jake asked worried.

"Too late now." I said as two cars pulled up the driveway, three people got out of each car, and Jake muttered some thing under her breath I didn't get. I recognized them from the other day.

"Hay Bella" Seth said eagerly

"Sorry for crossing the border with out permission. I heard they where back." Bella said as I half hid behind Jake.

"Don't worry about it." One of them said.

Bella looked at Jake lie she was going to rip his throat out. She took a step towards Jake. " How could you?" She yelled I took a step back but Jake grabbed my arm

_Don't they're faster than you _Jake thought

.

_Ok, but that doesn't mean I trust them._ I thought.

I needed to put the pieces together, I need to know how Jake now them. I took this opportunity to look in Jakes mind to get the answers I needed. Once Jake realized this he removed his hand. I got what I needed, and I wished I didn't. I need to think so I took off running. I heard some one following me but I didn't stop. I finally got board of them trying to chase me so I stopped at a clearing. It was Bella and Edward who followed me.

_This is acquired_ I thought and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I should go back" I said and started running back with them on my heels

.

When we stopped in Billie's driveway Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I figured I would take a small peak into his mind, and so I did. I heard just about the entire towns thoughts all at once. He quickly removed his hand. I tried to separate the thoughts I focused mostly on the ones inside Billie's house. I sat on the hood of the car Jake rented, all the thoughts where about me. I took off my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. I heard Jake come out and walk into the forest I followed him in.

"What's up?" I asked him. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm going back with them aren't I?"

"Yea that's what they want." Jake said he looked almost surprised and mad that I wasn't depressed like he was. I saw his hands start to shake. " You want to go with them?"

"Yea kind of." I said realizing that was a mistake.

Jake morphed into a wolf. I had no clue on why he was that mad for something so small. His claws ran down my entire arm. I took off running, I studied a map on the way here and there's a hospital about four miles from where I was. I took me about ten minutes to get there. By the time I got there my shirt was covered with blood. I went to the reception desk.

"Excuse me is Dr. Cullen here?" I asked with a fake smile

"Yea he just got out oh a meeting." The receptionist told me

.

"May I see him?" I asked realizing he was right behind me.

"Yes. Can I help you with some thing?" Dr. Cullen asked me as I turned around.

" I was hopping you could take a look at my arm." I said.

"Yea of course. Follow me." He said as I followed him to an exam room.

I rolled my sleeve up to my shoulder, reviling the scars. He put this brown sticky stuff on my arm I stung a little I just ignored it.

"How did this happen?" he asked with a deep concern

"Bear. I was being stupid I thought I could get close to it" I lied as he rapped my arm up with vet wrap

"You'll be fine. There's no a broken bone or fractures, and mo major veins have been hit either. Ms. I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Dr. Cullen said

"Vanessa." I said pulling my sweatshirt on.

"Would you like me to call you parents for you?"

"No! I mean no that's ok. I kind of told them I was with my friend"

"All right." He said opening the exam room door for me with a smile.

I walked out to through the lobby. I saw Jake sitting down in a chair he got out as soon as I walked by. I just ignored him.

"I'm so sorry." Jake said as soon as we walked out the hospital doors.

"Ok." I said walking right passed the rental car.

"It won't happen again." Jake promised I stopped.

"Your right it won't happen like this again. Next time I could actually get hurt, or you could hurt somebody else you _care_ about." I said then breaking into a run it took me less time to get back to Billie's.

0 On the way I went over what happened in my head, or what my story of what happened was that I actually ran into a bear I got a swipe at me, and Jake saved me. Jake pulled into the driveway a few minutes after I did. I kept replaying what I thought happened in my mind over and over again. The second Jake pulled in I forgot my story for a moment. I looked at Edward for a second to study his face. He looked mad

_Don't tell the others._ I thought and Edward shook his head. _Fine but don't kill Jake._ Edward looked confused so I let the truth be told and he told the others they all looked at my injured arm to Jake and back. I walked over to Bella.

"So now what?" I asked and Bella smiled I couldn't help but return it.

"You came home with us." Bella said

**A/N: I have this story continued let me know if i should. im also thinking of doing a story that you should choose wat should happen. let me know wat you think. please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO,**

**Alice Cullen**


	2. And I'm Related To These People how?

2. And I'm related to these people how?

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I so need to get you a new wardrobe!" Alice cheered on the way to the semi-familiar home. I was about read to scream.

_Please made it stop! _ I begged pretending to be interested in what ever Alice was babbling on about.

"Alice!" Edward (It was still too weird to call them mom and dad) warned.

"Sorry." Alice said apologizing as the car turned into an unmarked dirt road. A minute later, I saw the big house.

"Welcome home." Bella said smiling. I could see in her eyes how happy she was like a blind man being able to see again.

"Thanks" I mumbled and gabbed my bag from the trunk.

"Come on I'll show you to your room" Alice said practically squealed.

"Ok." I said not really interested in seeing it, but I put on a fake smile on and followed her upstairs. She opened the door reviling a pink room.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked,

"It's pink." I stated.

"Glad you like it." Alice squealed and walked downstairs before I could comment.

_Why does she think saying that's its pink mean that I like it?_ I thought.

"That's just how Alice works. You'll get used to it."

_Its pink_ I thought again causing Edward to chuckle.

I started thinking of burning all of Alice's clothes and she got a look of horror in her face.

"Don't you dare Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice yelled as Edward laughed

"Relax. It was just a thought that I wasn't thinking of acting on." I lied _who could take clothes so seriously_

"Alice" was Edward's reply to my unspoken question. I lightly took his hand.

_Fine but if she dresses me she's going down_ I thought and he chuckled in his mind, _I'm serous I don't like being a Barbie_

Good luck telling Alice that

_Well if she tries she's going to end up very confused and in Japan with limbs in every country_ that got Edward to laugh

"What's so funny?" Alice asked

"Nothing," I responded quickly.

"Ok. Well come on. We need to go shopping!" Alice Exclaimed.

"How about you buy me stuff except no pink unless it's with black and no skirts. I'm a size joiner's two pants and small shirts. Oh and absolutely no dresses." I said smiling.

"Ok. Fine" Alice said putting the she got s mile on her face.

_What is she going to buy me? _ I thought grabbing Edward's hand.

_I don't know something about Victoria secret and bra's or something _he thought I almost lighted right then.

"Alice. Don't I get a hug before you leave?" I asked innocently

"Sure." Alice said and hugged me. I saw the neon pink Victoria secret sign and her buying me a bunch of bras in every color but pink and like five that are black and pink.

"32D" I whispered into her ear so low Edward couldn't even hear me and Alice laughed.

"32, what?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I said with a smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" Edward asked.

"Relax Eddie. It's a girl thing." I said.

"Bye!" Alice called.

"Nice room." Jake said walking in.

"Do you want to die? Because I will kill you." I said with a threatening smile.

"Oh, really?" Jake asked tauntingly. I toughed Jake's arm and sent pictures of me killing him vampire style. Edward and Jake looked like they where going to shit themselves I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." I replied sweetly.


	3. Why yes, I am a bitch

**A/N: ok i own nothing except nessie's kisk ass attitude, her nickname Ren (Witch other people may have uese), And the tree. as you heard THE RATING MAY GO UP! that all depends on how carried away jake and Nessie get when the family goes hunting. ;0**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Why yea I am a B!%(#**

I woke up the next morning in a daze. Jake and I were laying together in a bed. Jake was sprawled out. Drooling and snoring. I smiled and pushed him off the bed. He grabbed the blanket with him. He had his butt in the air, having his knees tucked into his chest with the blanket under him. I laughed, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. When I got in there I locked the door. When I was done I headed downstairs to see what every one was doing. I went into the kitchen to find food. I pulled out some cerial, milk, a bowl and a spoon. When I was done with my breakfast I went into the living room with my sketchpad. I started sketching all the couples in the living room. I started with Emmett and Rose and ended with Edward and Bella.

"Nice shirt." Emmett said.

"Thanks." I said. I was wearing a shirt that said 'when other girls wanted to be ballerina's (insert picture of a ballerina), I wanted to be a vampire (insert a pick of red lips with vampire fangs.).

"Morning." Jake mumbled walking down the stairs.

"Morning." I said. "ohh. Rose come here and look at this drawing."

I showed her a picture of Jake as a dog eating out of a dog bowl. He had on collar that said 'Jake. If lost do not return.' Rose looked at it and passed it to everyone. They all cracked up laughing.

"Nice, nessie. Were did you get it?" Rose asked. I looked down and blushed.

"I drew it." I muttered.

"Did you get him to pose or something?" Rose asked.

"No, I had the image in my head so I drew it." I admitted. Rose looked threw the sketchbook and pointed some out to the others.

"How long have you been drawing?" Edward asked.

"longer then I can remember." I said.

"These are really good. I really like this one." Rose said.

It was a picture of Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, and a baby me.

"Oh, Ren you looked so cute." Jake said looking at the picture. I hit him on the head. "Why must you kill my brain cells? I need them." Jake said.

"Jakeie, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but you don't have any brain cells." I told Jake.

"Funny." Jake said dryly.

"Don't you have to go chase your tail or something?" I asked with a smirk.

"Dude you got owned!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey Emmett, want to hear a story of the time Jake tried to think?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on guys story time." Emmett said sitting in front of me on the floor.

"Ok so last week Jake decided to think. I don't know what possessed him to go it but he was doing this math work sheet. Jake got stuck on a problem, he had to think real hard about it. I smelled smoke from my room so I came to see what was up. When I got to the kitchen Jake was sitting at the table holding his pencil so tight I thought it would snap, face was red, and his checks puffed. I got him to stop thinking and go take a nap from exhausting himself while thinking.

"later I went back and looked at the worksheet and saw that her got stuck on the first problem: 2+2." I said. Everyone minus Jake starting laughing.

"Ren can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Jake asked.

"Sure." I said.

I followed him threw the forest until we were war enough away from the house so we wouldn't be heard. Jake looked at me his eyes black from anger (I'm guessing).

"Ren..." Jake started.

"I'm sorry." I cut him off, I looked down. "I was being a bitch"

"Yea you were, why?" Jake asked.

I pinned Jake up to the closest tree (remember he's like a foot taller then me.) and kissed him. He eagerly kissed me back. I broke away and smiled.

"I love you Jacob Black." I told him.

Jake kissed me again. After a minute he picked me up to make us more comfortable. I wrapped my legs around Jake's waist, my hands went to play with Jake's hair. Jake moaned into the kiss and we broke apart to breath.

"Wow." Jake said.

"Write back at ya." I said and noticed that Jake had a little problem.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Need some help with that?" I asked looking at his 'little' problem.

"As much as I would love that I don't think it's a good idea." Jake said. I put my hand on Jake's and Sent him pictures of Elephants having sex (**A/N: ewwwwwwwwwww). **Jake's 'problem' disappeared.

"That's what I meant. What did you think I was going to do?" I said then got it. "Wait? You thought I would... just after... your insane" I said.

"Sorry. I'm a guy, it's how we think." Jake said sheepishly.

"What ever." I said.

**A/N: ok so i'm going to be putting up a poll so take a look at it. and vote**


	4. it isn't teasing if I follow threw

**CHAPTER 4: Tease **

**A/N: OK so here's ch 4 ik ik it wasn't that big of a wait, don't get used to it. This just popped into my head and I thought it was funny. I'll tell you when we get there.**

When we got back to the house I was singing the elements' song in my head. I smiled at Jake and walked into the house.

"Having fun looking at my drawings?" I asked. They each had two sketchbooks.

"Yep." Emmett said causing Rose to hit him on the head and me to roll my eyes.

"Renesme, these are great." Esme said.

"Thanks I guess there OK." I admitted.

"OK? There fantastic." Bella said.

"Thanks." I said looking down and blushing.

"Renesme, unfortunately we scheduled an extended hunting trip in Canada. You are welcome to join us if you wish." Carlisle said.

"Let me see, very cold Canada outside in the cold or in cold Washington inside a warm house. Sorry I'm perfectly capable of stopping the idiot from burning the house down." I said. Then as an after thought. "next time I promise. I'll even wrestle a grizzly with you Emmett."

"Your on squirt." Emmett said cheerfully.

"Well OK, but at lest go hunting once while were gone." Bella said.

"OK. Well be fine." I said.

"Were leaving tomorrow morning at about 6:30" Carlisle said (it's about 7:30 pm now). Every one went there own ways and it was just me, Emmett, and Jake in the living room.

"Got any good games?" I asked.

"Yea. What games go you like?" Emmett asked.

"You got _Gears of War? (__**a/n: I don't know if that's what its called. I don't play games.')**__" I asked._

"Which one?" Emmett asked.

"You choose. I've beaten them all." I said, Emmett looked at Jake to confirm it._(__**a/n: I don't know if theres multipul. I don't play on an x-box 360. I only know as much as I do by the guys at school)**_

"It's true. Took her like four days to beat each one." Jake said.

"What's your game tag?" Emmett asked.

"Famphuwolf" I said. (**an: vamp-hu-wolf)**

"Famphuwolf is a girl?" Emmett asked.

"No Em. I'm really a guy at birth and got a sex change." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Oh My God!!! that is so cool?" Emmett said.

"Emmett it's called sarcasm." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh. So GOW4?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." I said sitting on the floor signing in to my player as he put the game in. we played until 10:30 when Edward came in.

"Come on time for bed." Edward said and I paused the game.

"Two things 1) I only need to sleep like eight hours a **week** not eight hours a **night****, **2) you only want me two sleep so you can get laid." I said returning to the game. About seven hours later everyone came into the living room. Me and Emmett stopped out game, saved it and shut everything down. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the lazy-boy, Alice and Jasper had one side of the loveseat, with Carlisle and Esme on the other. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap. I put my head on Bella's lap with my feet on Jake's.

"Were leaving soon. Remember, if you need us or anything we will have cell service. Were only going to Canada." Carlisle said.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry your selves." I said.

"OK, well we'll be back in five days. Try not to kill each other, or break anything." Carlisle said.

"OK. Now go and have fun." I said.

Everyone- minus me and Jake- got up and headed to the door. They all left. After ten minutes of not moving I got up and kissed Jake (had to make sure the others couldn't hear) and strattled him.

"I missed you." I said with a smile.

"Well I'm write here, baby." Jake said wiggling his eyebrows. I started cracking up.

"So, were all alone. In this big house, no vampire parents to hear us. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Lets see. I want to do some of this" Jake kissed me chastely on the lips. "and some of this-kiss- and some of this-kiss." Jake said.

"Ya know. That's not how you kiss a girl." I said.

"How do you kiss a girl then?" Jake asked. I kissed him passionately, pouting all my love into it.

"That my dear Jakie is how you kiss someone." I said smirking.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that." Jake said with a coy smile. I kissed him again then got up. "Where do you think your going?" Jake asked.

"Bed. I'm tired." I said with a smile and a wink.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I decided to get some pajamas on. I put on a tight black wife beater that showed a bit of cleavage but not too much, just enough to want more;). And a pair of black and gray horizontally (across) stripped pants. I put on a pair of gray slippers and headed back to the living room.

Jake was apparently sitting against the door because when I opened the door Jake's limbs sprawled everywhere. I looked at him and smirked mischievously. Jake's eye's held fear for a split second. I laughed and stepped over him.

"I thought you where tired?" Jake asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

"What ever. Don't you have some thing to do?" Jake asked.

"Yep. Annoy You." I said with a smile.

"Please don't kill me." Jake whispered.

I stratled Jake (who was still on the floor) and whispered into his ear: "No promises."

"You will be the death of me one day." Jake said.

"Yes but at least you'll die happily." I told him.

"So very true," Jake said.

I got bored of talking so I kissed Jake. After a few minutes Jake pulled away to breath. I started kissing his neck and moved my hands to his hair. I moved up to his lips.

"Bed." I barely mustered before kissing him again.

Jake move at almost lightning speed to move us to the bed. I started to laugh but it turned into a moan when his hands went to by breasts. Jake was on top of me. He held my hands in place with one of his while the other one was bussy with my chest. I kissed him and forced my tongue into his mouth. Jake pressed up against me grinding his lower half into mine. I moaned into his mouth I felt his lips smirk as our tongues battled, I reached down to take Jake's shirt off. I found the end of it and tugged it up. I broke the kiss for a minute.

"Ren. If we continue I might not be able to stop." Jake warned, completely serous.

"Ok." I said nodding my head.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have any regrets or hate me for it later on." Jake said.

"I kissed him once for reassurance and continued take off his top.

I reached down to take mine off but Jake stopped me. He moved my hands and moved them above my head. His hands snaked back down and took off my shirt, but got impatient and ripped it at the seams. I decided that I really didn't care and I'd worry about it later. I felt my bra being removed. I moved my arms threw the straps as it slid down. Jake looked at my chest and kissed me (we broke apart when he started taking my bra off). He kissed my neck careful not to leave any long lasting marks. He kissed down to my collarbone, then farther. He took my nipple into his mouth I moaned and arched my back. He sucked on it and then bit down, hard. I thrusted my hips wildly wanting more. Deciding that the pants needed to go I reached down and started to unbuckle his pants. Jake removed his head to look me in the face.

"Last warning." Jake said.

"Jake I think it's sweet that you care, but right now I'm fucking horny and want the pants off! **NOW!!!**" I said.

"What ever you wish." Jake said a started to take off his pants.

"No. That's my job." I told him. I put my hands on top of his and pulled his pants off. When I did I heard him sigh slightly. "Better?"

"Much, I was afraid that the zipper would break." Jake said. I dared to look down and saw that he had no underwear on.

"Optimistic much?" I asked.

"No it's comfier." Jake defended.

"Well I believe you. Now I'm wearing too many clothes care to help me? Or do I have to do this my self?" I asked. I barely got the sentence out before Jake was stripping me.

"I rubbed my core against his harden membrane. We moaned in unison. I looked at Jake and nodded my head. Giving him a silent OK.

I'm not sure I mentioned this earlier but Jake is HUGE!!!! My eyes darted between his enlarged membrane and his eyes. Jake settled me on the middle of the bed and kneeled in between my legs. I opened them as far as I could and felt him lean over me

"This may hurt." Jake said.

"Do it." I said.

Jake slowly thrusted into me. It hurt slightly but the pleasure was greater.

**JPOV (YEY!!!!)**

I slowly pushed pasted Ren's barrier. She felt so good. I saw the pain in her eyes. I know she would down play it down and say it didn't hurt too much. It took all of my strength not to move. I waited until she thrusted her hips against mine and nodded her head. I pulled out slightly then pushed back into her. We moaned in unison at the feeling. I gently thrusted into her again erupting the same sound out of both of us. I wanted to take it slow and gentle to make it special. But Ren wasn't having any of that (the slow not the special part)

"Harder. Faster. Jake I'm not going to break" Ren said.

I happily obliged. I thrusted into her again harder and faster.

**RPOV**

Jake thrusted into me hard and fast. I soon felt myself become close. Jake's thrusts became quicker and more frantic. I could tell he was close,too. I began doing something I learned, I started to clench my muscles around his membrane. Right before he came he pulled out. His semen spilling on our stomachs, I felt his membrane soften on my stomach. I looked at our stomachs and smiled getting an idea.

"Look what you did Jake. Making a mess on both of us. Tisk tisk. What should I do about that?" I asked with a small smile and made my way down and started to lick the come off of of his stomach and the small bit that leaked onto his membrane. I felt it harden under my tongue.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked innocently.

"Very much. Now why did you stop?" Jake asked.

I laughed and continued to like his membrane, thighs, and stomach. By the time I was done he was fully erect. I looked at him and smiled.

"My, my Jakie. Are you ready to go again?" I asked teasingly.

"Always." Jake moaned, as I teasingly grinded my wet core against his membrane.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you." Jake said.

"Your going to have to be more specific. How do you want me?" I asked speeding up the grinding.

"I want you to ride me. I want you to come so hard that it makes me come. I want you to ride me to the moon **(corny much)**" Jake said.

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Yes." Jake moaned.

I slid my wet folds around Jake's membrane. We both moaned at the contact. I Started moving up and down fast and hard. I moved as fast and hard as I could. One of Jake's hands moved to play with my clit. My head lolled back as I moaned. Jake started thrusting his hips up to meet my thrusts. I started to move fragrantly feeling my orgasm approaching. Jake's hand moved to hold my hips in place as I came. Just as Jake wanted my orgasm came so hard I felt him release inside me. I clasped on top of Jake spent.

Our breathing was hard and our bodies where covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Jake's hand was going thru my hair lulling me to sleep. I felt my eyes become heavy, but I fought it off.

"Go to sleep. You body's exhausted." Jake said to me.

"M-kay" I said half asleep.

**JPOV (again)**

Ren's breathing evened out quickly. She must have been exhausted. I looked at her patiet frame. Her long curly bronze hair, brown eyes that could pierce thru you and makes you scared for your life and could calm you down at the same time. Her small waist and wide hips. Her breasts that she complained that where too big, but I found perfect. Her fiery personalty that made you think that she could take on the world, but deep down she was very vulnerable.

I sadly pulled the blanket up to cover us. Ren's arms rapped around me tightly like she was afraid that I would disappear any moment. Her breathing started to make my tired. I realized how tired I was and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of Bacon and pancakes. I immediately noticed that Ren wasn't next to me. I got out of bed and found a pair of my boxers and headed downstairs. I followed the smell of food and found Ren in my shirt- it was a little shorter that mid-thigh on her- making some food and dancing to her iPod that was playing from the ihome in the corner. The song ended and "Low' by Flo Rida came on. I walked up behind her and stated swinging my hips with hers and kissed her neck.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Ren asked.

"Yes. Although I didn't like waking up with you not next to me." I told her moving my hand up her thigh only to have it smacked away by her hand.

" Stop, or your food will burn." Ren said.

"You take the fun out of everything." I said.

"No. Not everything." Ren said turning the bacon.

I moved to the bar stool and watched Ren move around the kitchen with grace. I watched as she finished lunch and give us both plates.

"Thank you." I said digging into my food.

"No problem." Ren said smiling as she ate.

We both finished quickly and put our dishes in the dishwasher.

"I think you should visit Billy and the pack today." Ren suggested.

"Why? Sick of me already?" I joked.

No. I think you should spend the day with your friends and father." Ren explained.

"Ok. But you can come if you want." I said.

"No, you should go by your self." Ren said.

**RPOV**

(**A/N: OK here's my idea thing that just popped into my head.)**

after we both got dressed. I was in a shirt that said "Wolf Girl" on it with a pic of a paw print on it. The shirt was a Jade green and the paw print was a forest green. I also wore dark wash jeans. Jake was wearing dark jeans and a green tee.

Jake went to La Push and I decided to paint my nails a dark green. I went into my room and grabbed my nail polish and a book. When I finished my nails I scooted down on the bed giving myself a wedgie. I tried to rotate my his to get rid of it but it only made it worse. I heard Jake make a noise that sounded like a grown and chuckle combined.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Wedgie and wet nails." I explained.

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"No your not." I said moving my hips back slowly then shot them forward quickly. I sighed in relief as I got rid of the wedgie. My nails were now dry.

**A/N: OK I know it's long but the story wrote the lemon it's self. OK so sorry again. Got to go my mom wants me to help put shelves up in my room.**

**ac**


	5. Barbie, I ain't your Barbie!

**Chapter 5: Barbie, I ain't your Barbie.**

**Ok I'm trying to update more but I don't think it's working. Anyway I own nothing yada yada ya. You know the drill. So lets continue.**

**Ac ;)**

"Were home!" Alice sang entering the house. Me and Jake where laying on the couch watching a movie. His arm draped around my stomach.

"Hi, Alice." I said getting up.

"Ohhh! Renesme, we need to go shopping!" Alice enthused.

"No. I'm not your barbie doll. I refuse to be treated like one." I said crossing my arms.

"But, we'll have so much fun." Alice said.

"No, believe it or not. Not every one like to shop. I personally hate it. I also don't like being treated like a child and have someone pick out my clothes." I said sternly.

"But," Alice began.

"No." I said sternly.

"But, your clothes." Alice began

"What about my clothes?" I asked

"There so guy like." Alice said.

"So I like my clothes. So what if I don't wear skirts and frills and girly things. I like how I look." I said.

"Alright. Fine. Your not my barbie doll." Alice said.

"Thank you. I'm sure that Bella wouldn't mind a makeover." I said laying back down.

"No Alice!" Bella screamed and Ran upstairs.

"Fine, but I'll get you my pretty and your little dog, too." Alice quoted.

"Hey, he's my dog." I pouted.

"Yes, I am." Jake said kissing my hair and wrapping his arms across my stomach.

"AWWWWW!" Alice and Emmett cheered.

"So I forgot to tell you, I heard from Sam the other day. She said something about being in the states for a few days. She misses you." Jake said.

"I miss her too, Who did Aro send her to kill this time?" I asked.

"Don't know, but I told her that we'd be here. Tomorrow were meeting at the movie theater and heading to some diner." Jake said.

"Thanks for telling me so soon." I said rolling my eyes.

I saw Edward trying to get into me and Jake's heads so I sent him images that I got from Rose's mind (aka Emmy time as I dubbed it). Edward looked at me with shock and disgust.

"What it works with every one else." I said.

"True. So what did you guys do while we where gone?" Edward asked.

"Robed a bank, committed a triple homicide, and stole from a jewelry store." I responded looking at Jake.

"K, now what did you really do?" Bella asked.

"Nothing much." I replied.

"Ok, well do you need to hunt?" Edward asked.

"No, if I did I would be." I said turning back to the TV.

"Ok, so what should we do now? I'm bored." Emmett said.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" I asked almost regretting it.

"Truth or dare!" Emmett yelled pumping one of his fists in the air.

"I'm in." I said sitting up again.

"Why not?" Jake guessed. And everyone else reluctantly agreed.

"Can I start, can I, can I. Please?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett." I said as we sat in a circle.

"ok, Nessie. Truth or Dare?" Emmett started.

"Dare." I said .

"I dare you to make out with Jake, no peck. Full out tongue included." Emmett said. I looked at Jake and we both shrugged.

"Ok," I said. I learned in and kissed Jake, I slid my tongue into his mouth and coaxed his tongue with mine. Our tongues wrestled Jake's winning.

"Ok, you two. That's enough there are certan things I don't need to see." Emmett said and I flick him off then put my hands on Jake's ass.

"if we wait long enough they'll have to breath eventually." Jasper said.

"Or they breath threw their noses." Emmett said.

"Was that sufficient enough for you?" I asked breaking away from Jake, smirking at everyone else.

"Yea." Emmett muttered

"Jasper truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Jasper said.

"When was the first time you had sex?" I asked.

"1857." Jasper said after a minute.

"Weren't you changed in 1859? after two years in the army?" I asked.

"Yea. It was the night before I left for the Confederacy." Jasper said.

"To who?" Alice asked.

"My wife, Elena." Jasper said.

"Elena?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes." Jasper said looking down.

"Ok your turn." I said. We continued for a while. I felt something a bit off.

"Someone's coming, there's a lot of them." Alice said.

"where from?" Carlisle asked.

"North-west." I said and all heads turned to me.

"How did you know?" Alice asked trying to get a vision of them.

"Don't try. I surprised that you got the first vision of them. Your powers won't work on them. They come in numbers huge ones. Last time it was near five hundred. They aren't as fast or strong as vampires, but there as indestructible. They know our weaknesses and our strengths. And they like to kill. I say we got about ten minutes." I said.

"Shit! I thought we got rid of them last Christmas." Jake said.

"Yea well there back and were gonna do this," I said,

"Well I get a chair and some rope" Jake said walking into the other room.

"Don't forget the ducktape." I said.

"Oh course not." Jake said.

"eight minutes!" I called walking up to my room. I changed into loose baggy dark green cargo pants and a tight black tank top .

"What is that hideous outfit your wearing?" Alice asked but I silenced her with a glare.

"What? It's easy to fight in." I said.

"Interrogation is ready." Jake said walking up from the basement.

"Good. We leave one alive." I said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"So that I can figure out where there coming from. They give different location every time. I'm trying to triangulate them all but it's not working." I said.

"Why are we even listening to her, again?" Rose asked.

"well Rosalie, do you know how to fight against what where up against? Do you even know how to fight or do you just stand there and look pretty?" I asked getting 'all up in her face'

"Hold up. Know one's fighting anyone if we can help it." Carlisle said.

"Ok you try getting them to be peaceful. I'll be finding weapons to use." I said walking back to my room and grabbed my duffel bag and started in the kitchen.

I grabbed all the knives. I headed from room to room taking everything sharp, pointy, or dangerous. I found a few dozed knives-that made me happy- and abunch of misalliance sharp objects. I went back into the living room and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Ok, we got three minutes. Jake, is the pack getting involved?" I asked

"Can't get a hold by mind or phone." Jake said.

"How many are we facing?" Emmett asked.

"About a thousand. We can take them." I said.

" How do we kill the,?" Jasper asked.

"decapitate them." I replied picking up one of the knives and held it between my fingers. I felt them draw near. "Thirty seconds, Jake?"

"On it." Jake said and phased.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." I said and all the windows and doors busted open. Hundreds of cloaked figures looking at us waiting to attack.

"We mean you know harm. We just want to talk to you." Carlisle said stepping forward.

"Give us the girl and the dog and we won't kill you." One said.

"You want us? The only way we're leaving here is in a body bag" I said.

"If you insist." He said moving his head indicating for them to attack.

**DUN DUN DUN. OK YES I' BEING S BITCH DEAL. CHOE**

**AC :)  
**


End file.
